City of Twilight
by dragoncymru
Summary: The Doctor brings Amy to modern day Tokyo where death stalks the subways. What is happening in Osato chemicals that could endanger the entire world? The gripping start of the Season 2 TARDIS Adventure finale.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

The creature soared through the chill night air and under the full moon that hung high in the sky behind the mountain. The exhilarating silence was disturbed only by the rush of wind beneath its steadily beating wings. The enormous city, with a million bright lights covering its towering skyscrapers, was growing ever closer.

It was time to feed again.

*********************

Haruki ran at full speed down the steps and across the platform, but it was too late. He flinched as the sliding doors shut in his face and the train pulled quickly out of the subway station. A frown crossed his usually passive face as he pushed up his glasses and wiped his black hair from his face. He glanced at the electronic display board above the platform. Haruki sighed – it was his own fault. The Yamanote line was quiet after midnight and the next train to the Bunkyo region - where he had his dormitory – wasn't due for another half an hour. It would teach him a lesson not to stay in the lab four hours after he should have gone home.

Still, he reflected ruefully, the waiting time would give him some more time to study the textbook his professor had loaned him. Exams were approaching and Haruki was aiming for an excellent mark.

He shuffled across the now deserted platform, sat down on one of the cold metal seats and rummaged in his shoulder bag for the medical text. He flicked through the first few chapters until he found where he had left off and settled down to read.

Less than a minute later the overhead strip lighting began to flicker and buzz. Haruki looked up from his book as the lights flickered again and then died, plunging the station into darkness. Haruki groaned – now he couldn't even read!

Suddenly the lights came on again and he let out a breath of relief. He was about to return to his book when he caught a flicker of movement from the corner of his eye. He glanced sideways and saw a figure on the opposite platform. It was a young man – a tall, thin, Westerner, definitely gaikokujin – dressed in jeans and a faded orange hooded top.

Haruki adjusted his glasses and returned to his book, but moments later, the lights flickered and died again. He groaned once more in frustration, but almost immediately they came back to life.

Haruki gave a gasp of shock. The Westerner now stood only a few feet away from the bench where he sat.

The lights buzzed, flickered and went out.

The roar of the subway train that thundered through the underground station a moment later completely masked Haruki's last, blood-curdling scream.

**1.**

"Fantastic!"

Amy Price turned in a complete circle, her eyes wide and a huge smile on her pretty face. "I've always wanted to come here!"

The Doctor grinned and spread his arms wide. "Welcome to Tokyo 2009, Amy."

The main street bustled with what seemed like thousands of people all hurrying along the pavement. They were mostly Japanese, but mixed in were Westerners and other tourists, all drinking in the incredible city vista around them. Immense buildings of glass and polished metal – ultra modern apartments and offices - reached into the grey sky.

Buses, cars and trucks moved slowly along the congested roads, whilst people on bicycles weaved between the vehicles. Clearly residents of the city, they darted in and out of the spaces on the road like minnows around sharks.

The noise from the traffic and the crowds was almost overpowering, but Amy just let the urban panorama wash over her. She turned back to the Doctor and pointed a finger at him. "Now _this_ makes all the running worthwhile Doctor!" She pointed at the grin on her face. "Seriously impressed again, see?" Amy took a breath. "Do you know how many people I've sent to this city?"

The Doctor frowned, his hands in the pockets of his long brown coat. "Sorry?"

"Ah, something else he doesn't know about me - one point to Price!" She smiled. "I used to, well I suppose I technically still do, work as a travel agent in London. Oh yes, 'Michael's and Butler' couldn't do without me. Best salesgirl October _and_ November 2008 y'know!"

"Really?" replied the Doctor. "Well if you want a tour operator, I'm certainly your best bet."

"Oh yeah," laughed Amy. "If you like the endless danger, bizarre creatures and lots of running."

"I do specialise in 'adventure' holidays," conceded the Doctor with a rueful grin.

"Have you been to Tokyo before?"

The Doctor opened his mouth to reply then scratched the back of his head. "Um, no actually. Feudal Japan, yes – got involved with a pair of samurai; New Tokyo in the thirty second century – you should see the height of _those_ skyscrapers! But Tokyo 2009 – nope."

"Then it's two points to Price!" Amy rubbed her hands together. "Now, where to start?" She thought back to all the brochures she had poured through by herself as she had watched the rain outside the tiny travel agency office. "I know – we head to Ometesando." She glanced around again at the bustling crowds. "If we can find a subway station we need to get on the Yamanote line."

"And what's there exactly?"

"Some friends of mine," said Amy playfully.

"You have friends in Tokyo?" asked the Doctor.

"Oh yes," grinned Amy. "Gucci, Louis Vuitton, LaForet – come on Doctor, we're going shopping!"

**2.**

The mirrored doors of the lift slid silently open and Teru Osato stepped out, immaculate as ever in an expensive, tailored dark grey suit and burgundy tie. His highly polished, black leather shoes made hardly any impression on the thick carpet of the corridor.

The corridor curved gently towards the left and Osato saw a secretary walking towards him. As soon as she saw him, the secretary stopped and bowed her head in respect of his position before handing him an electronic notepad.

Osato took the pad without looking at it, his lined face totally unreadable. "Thank you."

The secretary bowed her head again before scurrying away down the corridor towards the lift.

Osato paused for a moment and then stepped towards the enormous window that curved along the right hand wall of the corridor. The metropolis that was Tokyo sprawled below him in all directions. The skyline from the fortieth floor of the Osato building was always a thing of beauty for Teru. He gazed towards the silhouette of Mount Fuji in the distance and closed his eyes briefly out of respect to his ancestors.

Teru Osato had inherited his empire from his father, as his father had from his grandfather. Their deeds and wisdom weighed heavily on Teru. He caught sight of his reflection in the window and sighed as he saw the streaks of white that shot through his jet black hair. Teru looked down at his wrinkled hands were framed by the elegant jacket and the shirt with its gold cufflinks. The Gods had not blessed him with a son, and as for his daughter...

How often had he stood here and watched his city wake at dawn? Or marvelled as the city appeared at dusk with its galaxy of lights? The view had made him feel like an Emperor or a God.

But not today.

He glanced down at the notepad the secretary had given him and pressed a button. The small display showed a series of figures and Osato sighed heavily.

Taking a breath, he regained the usual impassive expression on his face before turning and walking towards the large polished mahogany double-doors at the end of the corridor. For a second he paused and considered knocking but then his eyes flashed angrily and his jaw tightened. He pushed open the doors and strode into the large office.

The woman that sat at the end of the immensely long, black and gold marble table raised an eyebrow.

**3.**

Amy strode through shopping paradise that was Ometesando, the Doctor trailing behind her carrying two large plastic bags and a resigned expression on his face. Amy pushed through the crowds that teemed around her as if she was on a mission - which of course she was. She had to find a pair of shoes that matched the black cocktail dress and handbag she had just bought.

Actually, she reflected, that wasn't quite true - she hadn't bought them at all. She had used the Doctor's 'magic' credit card that they had acquired on 'The Solar Queen'. The Doctor hadn't just let her run wild however, but allowed her to buy a posh dress with matching accessories for a 'special treat' later – though what that actually was, he was keeping a secret – despite her almost constant wheedling.

She glanced over her shoulder and smiled sweetly at the Doctor. "You okay?"

The Doctor stopped walking and raised a sarcastic eyebrow.

Amy took the hint. "Don't you want me to find a pair I like?" she asked with mock innocence.

"And how many do you have to try on til you find some?"

"Oh...dozens – it's a girl thing," smiled Amy. "I can put Carrie Bradshaw in the shade when it comes to shoes."

"You have," said the Doctor slowly, "one more shop."

Amy nodded. "Fine... but only if you tell me where we're going!"

The Doctor beamed. "I am, Miss Price, taking you to the opera!"

*****************

Demora Naki squinted through the eyepiece of the microscope and sighed - there was simply no reaction. And if her chemical analysis was right, there should be. She leant back in the lab chair and looked at the test tubes on the bench next to her.

She picked out one that contained a yellowish oil and gently shook it. "Why aren't you breaking down?" she muttered irritably. Demora scratched her nose, idly fiddling with the jewel piercing she had done on her eighteenth birthday. Now even after five years, she still played with it when she was thinking.

With another sigh, Demora adjusted her glasses and stared down at her notes that were filled with complex symbols and chemical formulae. "I must need a higher catalyst concentration," she murmured.

There was a sudden noise from outside the shadowy laboratory and Demora jumped as if she had been scalded. She leapt across the desk and switched off the only desk lamp, plunging the room into darkness.

Demora hardly breathed as the silhouette of a guard passed outside the glass door of the laboratory. She swallowed nervously, pushing back a stray hair from her long black ponytail.

She knew that she would be killed if they caught her here.

**4.**

The Doctor and Amy walked slowly down the impressive stone steps at the front of the modern and magnificent Tokyo New National Theatre. Tall, thin poles mounted with fashionable globe lights illuminated the steps against the night.

The Doctor was now dressed in his tuxedo, although he had as usual neglected to change his red and white trainers. Amy wore a stunning black and silver cocktail dress that left one shoulder bare, and clutched a small matching bag. The black high heels that she had eventually chosen glittered with tiny stones. The Doctor had even allowed her a trip to the hairdressers and her dark brown and red shoulder length hair was elegantly pinned up with a single curl over one eye.

The expressions on their faces couldn't have been more different.

Whereas the Doctor had a beaming smile that went from ear to ear, Amy dabbed gently at her carefully applied mascara. "You could have warned me!" she muttered.

"What do you mean?" he replied innocently. "I thought everyone knew that 'Butterfly' killed herself at the end?"

Amy glared at him through misty eyes. "Well I didn't." She sniffed back a tear. "It was fantastic though!"

"I was there when he wrote it y'know," continued the Doctor. "Brilliant bloke Puccini, knew exactly how to press the right buttons emotionally." He paused. "Well, once I'd given him a few pointers..."

Amy nudged him playfully with her elbow, not quite sure if he was joking or not. "Yeah, right." She sighed and looked up at the full moon that hung in the sky. "I've had a fabulous night – thank you Doctor."

The Doctor just grinned. "Well, our time in Tokyo doesn't have to be over yet. What about tomorrow we visit the Koishikawa Botanical Gardens? Have a walk through the red Japanese maples and check out the bonsai?"

Amy nodded. The Botanical gardens were renowned for their beauty and splendour. "Okay – sounds good."

"And then we could check out Akihabara," he continued after a tiny pause. Amy just laughed and the Doctor was caught off balance. "What?" he asked.

Amy knew all about Akihabara from her days in the travel agency. "The 'electronic city'! You just want to go shopping for high-tech gadgets! Doctor, you can be so...geeky sometimes!"

The Doctor affected a look of mock offence. "I just want to keep an eye on where you humans are technologically- don't want you stepping on my expert toes after all!"

"Come on then tech-geek." Amy linked her arm in his. "Let's get some sushi and get the subway back to where we left the TARDIS." She hopped a little and grimaced. "These heels are killing me..."

As they walked away from the theatre and into the night, a figure in a faded orange hooded top detached itself from where it had been standing in the shadows and began to follow them.

**5.**

Demora hurried through the dark corridors of Osato Chemicals, clutching the small satchel that was slung over her shoulder. She glanced back nervously as she heard a door slam shut behind her

Had she been discovered?

She increased her pace, trying to balance her speed against any noise her soft shoes made on the cold vinyl and concrete floors. Turning a corner, Demora sighed in relief as she saw the lift in front of her, and dashed across to press the call button.

It took only a fraction of a second for her to realise that it was already on its way down.

Demora's blood suddenly turned to ice. She looked around frantically and spotted a door. Praying silently that it wouldn't be locked, she ran across to it and tried the handle.

She stifled a gasp as the door opened and she threw herself inside, closing the door behind her and crouching on the floor beneath the glass panels that looked out onto the corridor.

It was only a moment later that she heard the soft chime of the lift as the doors opened. A torch beam played about the corridor.

Demora closed her eyes and hoped whoever it was couldn't hear the hammering of her heart in her chest.

"The camera picked up the intruder in this section – search all the offices."

It was a man's voice, but she didn't recognise it. She clapped a hand over her mouth in case she let out a sound. The cameras! She must have forgotten about one of them!

"Yes, sir," said another man. An instant later and there were more voices and the sound of footsteps.

Demora clenched her fist in panic - she was trapped.

The footsteps were coming closer and a torch beam shone through the glass panel above her head. There was nowhere to hide in this small office – even the desk was made from glass and chrome. Then she saw the fire-escape doors on the other side of the room and the panic overwhelmed her.

She launched herself across the room, all attempt at stealth forgotten as she tried to get to the door.

As Demora reached them, the other door opened and a security guard dressed in a tan uniform stepped into the office. "Hey you – stop!" he shouted, but Demora ignored him and thumped on the bar, sending the fire doors flying open as she ran into the cold night.

"She's over here!" shouted the guard before running after the fleeing intruder.

Teru Osato strode along the corridor as he heard the shout, although due to his age and position his tread was never hurried. He met two other guards at the office doorway. "Is it her?" he asked one of them.

The guard nodded with respect. "We think so sir."

Osato frowned, looking towards the open fire-doors. "Then get after Miss Naki and bring her back here!" he ordered as the guards ran off in pursuit.

"Before," he murmured to himself, "she destroys us all!"

**6.**

Amy slapped the Doctor's hand away, snatched the last piece of sushi from the plastic tray and stuffed it her mouth.

"Oy," he complained, "that was my piece!"

"Who's counting?" replied Amy cheekily, still chewing the delicious seaweed and prawn roll.

"I was!" muttered the Doctor good-naturedly, taking the last swig of his coffee before dropping the paper cup in a nearby bin.

They had bought some sushi and coffee from a late night cafe-bar and were now walking towards the subway station to catch a train back to where the TARDIS had landed. Seeing the sign for the Yamanote line, they crossed the still-busy road and walked down the stone steps to the ticket station.

"Can't that food machine you've got in the TARDIS rustle you up some more?" asked Amy.

The Doctor nodded as he fished their subway tickets from his tuxedo jacket pocket. "Yeah, but it's not the same – nothing like having it made fresh."

They travelled down a long escalator to the correct platform. Amy checked her watch. It was now just past one in the morning and the late night passengers had started to get less and less. The platform for Toshima, a ward located on the outlying north-west of Tokyo and where the TARDIS had landed, was right at the end of a long corridor. Amy's high heels echoed hollowly on the tiles as they walked along it, passing a group of youths that wore dark grey hooded tops and ripped jeans.

Amy glanced nervously over her shoulder as they passed the youths. One of them looked up and caught her eye. He smiled, but it was a smile full of malice, like a predator about to strike.

Amy gulped and grabbed the Doctor's hand as she quickened her pace.

"What's wrong?" he asked, oblivious of any danger.

"Keep walking!" she hissed. Amy could hear soft footsteps as the youths started to follow them, but she didn't dare look back.

To her relief, the tunnel opened up onto the long platform, but she pulled up short as she saw another group of youths, again dressed in the dark hooded tops, standing around one of the tall pillars that went from floor to ceiling. It was if they were waiting for them.

An instant later, another group of youths appeared from a separate tunnel and began advancing towards them. She turned to look behind her, but the first group had blocked their escape.

It was then that Amy realised she couldn't see any other people waiting for a train on the platform.

"Doctor," Amy muttered, squeezing his hand tightly, "I think we're in trouble!"


	2. Chapter 2

**7.**

"Hello there," said the Doctor cheerily as the Japanese youths surrounded them. "Or should that be 'Arigato'?" There were at least twenty altogether and the Doctor couldn't see a way past them. "We haven't got any Yen I'm afraid – even if my friend is wearing a very expensive dress."

"Thanks," muttered Amy, her eyes wide with fear as she watched the gang get closer. She may have been a judo black-belt, but overwhelming numbers trumped skill any day.

"Don't mention it," smiled the Doctor and then lowered his voice. "Get ready to run."

Amy looked sideways at him. "In these heels?"

"You chose 'em... now!" The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at the electronic board that announced the train time and destinations. As the screwdriver emitted a high pitched whine, the board exploded in a shower of sparks.

Amy had only just managed to kick off her shoes as the Doctor propelled her forwards. They pushed through two stunned youths, and hand in hand darted off down the platform. But the gang members were only stunned for a second before they started off in pursuit, shouting angrily in Japanese.

Just then, a train whooshed into the station and glided smoothly to a halt.

The Doctor skidded sideways, and as the train doors slid open automatically, leapt aboard dragging Amy with him.

Amy glanced behind her. The gang were moving forwards like a swarm of angry wasps. "The train'll never get going in time!" she yelled, but the Doctor didn't pause. He pulled her across the train, past the few stunned passengers, to the sliding doors on the opposite side. With another burst from his sonic screwdriver, the doors slid open to reveal the adjoining platform.

But there was an empty track between the train and the platform. A track that Amy knew was electrified!

"You can't be-" she shouted, but the Doctor just nodded and squeezed her hand.

Amy closed her eyes and held her breath as they launched themselves into space.

A moment later they landed on the opposite platform, just as the train accelerated out of the station.

The Doctor and Amy never slowed down, darting up a flight of steps and away from gang that stood helplessly on the other side of the train tracks.

A moment later, the gang of youths suddenly parted as if by an unspoken command, and a tall, thin figure strode forwards. He pulled back his faded orange hood to reveal a European youth with short black hair, almond green eyes and a wide mouth. He looked sullenly across the tracks to the steps where the Doctor and Amy had fled.

"Why do you smell so different?" he murmured, his eyes narrowing. "Never mind – you won't escape Lucius a second time!"

**8.**

Demora spun the wheel around, her tyres squealing on the road as she took the corner too quickly, erupted onto a main street and narrowly avoided hitting an oncoming taxi. Vehicles around her angrily blasted their horns, but she just ignored them and glanced in her rear-view mirror. The dark sedan from the Osato building was still following her.

She saw a dark and seemingly deserted side street to her left and without thinking, spun the wheel again and screeched across the path of another car.

This time however Demora misjudged her speed and clipped the curb with her back tyre. The impact threw her sideways and she lost her grip on the steering wheel. The car lurched out of control, smashing into the wing of a parked car.

Without warning, two figures – a man and a woman – were caught in the headlights only a few feet away.

Demora managed to grab onto the wheel with one hand and yanked it to the right as the man pushed the woman out of danger. Demora screamed as her car spun around and, with deadly force, crashed into a row of short concrete pillars that were lined against the pavement. The bonnet buckled completely under the impact as the car came to a sudden halt.

The dark sedan paused at the end of the side-street and then continued up the main road and into the night.

The Doctor picked up Amy from where he had thrown her behind the pillars and onto the pavement. "Are you alright?"

Amy nodded, her heart hammering in her chest. "I think so," she managed and then looked down at her ripped and dirtied new dress. "Not sure about this thing though."

The Doctor smiled and brushed some dirt from his tuxedo. "Don't make 'em like they used to."

Amy let out a long breath. "What is it with us tonight? Tokyo's gone mad!"

"Well, this is my lucky tuxedo." The Doctor turned towards the car that had crashed into the pillars next to them - steam still coming from the exposed engine. "Let's see if anyone survived..."

He walked quickly across and bent down to look through the cracked windscreen. Inside, thrown back against her seat, was a young Japanese woman, blood trickling from a nasty gash on her forehead. The Doctor wasted no time in tugging on the driver's door and to his relief it clicked open. He leant in and put his fingers on the young woman's neck.

"Is she alive?" asked Amy from behind him.

"Yup, I can still feel a pulse. Come on," the Doctor said, releasing the woman's safety belt, "let's get her out."

**9.**

"Did you get her?" The woman's voice was like the crack of a whip.

Teru Osato closed the double mahogany doors behind him and then turned to face her. "No need – she was killed in a car crash."

The woman broke into a wide smile, revealing perfect teeth. "Just as well," she purred and then sighed. "Will you join me in a glass of champagne Teru?" She gestured to a magnum that sat opened inside a silver bucket, two crystal glasses on a tray next to it.

Osato looked at her silently for a moment. She was certainly attractive; in her late forties but with clear skin, high cheekbones, a long elegant neck and bright green eyes. A mane of red-brown hair fell about her shoulders and onto the jacket of her designer midnight-blue business suit. "Thank you, Miss Danvier," he said eventually.

Danvier clicked her tongue playfully as she poured two glasses of champagne. "Teru, Teru, Teru – I keep telling you - call me Mya."

Osato took one of the glasses and nodded briefly, forcing a smile. "I am sorry...Mya."

"That's better." Mya Danvier took a sip of champagne. "I adore Dom Perignon." She sighed again, crossing the penthouse office to stare out of the enormous glass window. The breath-taking vista that was Tokyo at night was all around them.

Osato watched her carefully, his champagne untouched.

"What a wonderful city Tokyo is," continued Danvier, "so perfect for my...our needs." Her eyes drifted to the dark silhouette of Mount Fuji that stood imposingly in the distance. "I think we should start the next phase." When Osato said nothing in reply, she swung around, her eyebrows raised. "You don't agree?"

Osato studied his glass for a moment. "Is this speed wise?" he asked. "Should we not investigate Miss Naki further – perhaps there are others who know what she did?"

Danvier rolled her eyes. "Then it is better, surely, not to give them any time to regroup." She swigged at her champagne. "Honestly Teru – you can be such a plodder sometimes!"

Osato said nothing, the slight on his honour and abilities going un-rebuked, but his cheek twitched.

Danvier smiled coldly - enjoying the hold she had over the old Japanese businessman, and turned back to the view of Tokyo. "What about our other...fugitive?"

This time Osato was much quicker to respond. "My agents are searching the streets all over the city but he vanishes like smoke into the night."

"Yes he would," Danvier murmured, almost to herself. "But he must be here before the experiment enters the final phase..."

**10.**

The Japanese woman's eyes suddenly fluttered open and she gasped as she saw the Doctor leaning over her.

"Hey, it's alright, take it easy," he said gently.

"We got you out," added Amy.

The Doctor and Amy had managed to free the woman from the wreckage of the car and had dragged her a safe distance from it. But the woman pushed herself away from them in fear and looked around wildly. The effort was too much however, and she swayed before the Doctor hurried forwards again as she dropped. He knelt down next to her, propping her up in his arms.

"Whoa – not so fast – you had quite a crash..."

The woman put her hand to her temple and winced. "I...thank you."

"Glad to help. I'm the Doctor, this is Amy."

"Demora," whispered the woman in reply, making an effort to focus her eyes.

"You nearly killed us," said Amy, and shrugged as the Doctor turned to glare at her. "What?"

"I know...I'm sorry," replied Demora muzzily. A sudden thought hit her and she twisted around to see the end of the side-road behind her.

The Doctor instantly saw the sudden fear in her face. "What happened, Demora?" he said quietly.

She didn't turn back but continued to stare up the road. "They were following me – I think they would have killed me."

The Doctor glanced up at Amy, who sighed and folded her arms in front of her.

"Who was trying to kill you?" asked the Doctor.

But Demora wasn't listening as she remembered her satchel and its contents. With a gasp, she hauled herself to her feet and tried to hobble back to her car. But she had only managed a few metres before the pain in her leg overwhelmed her and she fell to the pavement again clutching at her thigh. "Please," she said, turning back to the Doctor and Amy, her face contorted in pain, "you need to get my satchel – it's on the front seat."

The Doctor got to his feet. "Why?" he asked.

"I need it – please?"

"I'll get it," said Amy and ran across to the crashed car. She peered through the open driver's door and saw the small brown satchel on the floor in front of the passenger seat where it had been thrown forwards with the impact. "Got it," she shouted as she leant in and retrieved the satchel.

"Give it to me," said Demora sharply.

Amy looked at the Doctor. He wore a frown of concern, but nodded.

"Hey!" cried Amy as Demora almost snatched the satchel from her. The Japanese woman rummaged through the satchel and then sighed with relief as she discovered the vial was still intact.

"What's that?" asked the Doctor, peering over her shoulder at the glass tube of yellow oil.

Demora looked up at him but then her eyes rolled upwards and with a gasp she fainted.

The Doctor caught her before she fell back onto the pavement and picked up the glass tube as she dropped it. He glanced up at Amy as he pulled out the rubber bung and took a cautious sniff. The pungent, acrid smell was almost unmistakeable. "Oh no," he whispered.

**11.**

The service tunnels below the subway networks were in almost complete darkness, but Lucius strode along them as if they were bright daylight, his footsteps echoing on the concrete floors. His faded orange hood was thrown back, and in the gloom his green eyes glittered like those of a cat, reflecting the paltry light of the occasional dim bulbs that were above the access doors.

He reached one of the doors and kicked it. It swung open with a groan of rusty metal and Lucius swung himself through, sliding down the short ladder on the other side. He landed gracefully and looked up and down the corridor. It was silent and empty.

Lucius paused to belch and wiped the remains of his supper from around his mouth. He rubbed his hand along his jeans, leaving red-brown streaks on the denim. He hadn't enjoyed it – he never did when it was so easy. He hated it even more when they pleaded.

"Mind your manners."

The soft female voice came from nowhere but Lucius saw the slight movement in the deep shadows to the left and spun around. "It's not my fault if they repeat on me," he replied petulantly. "Anyway, you're hardly my mother."

The figure of a slight, very pretty Japanese girl with long black hair, shifted in the gloom. Her long black leather skirt, jacket and gothic make-up were of the latest Harajuku style. "Would you care for some ...dessert?" She smiled at him as she gestured back from where she had emerged.

Lucius could clearly see the twisted remains of a body – another girl – lying on the floor, a pool of still-fresh blood beginning to dry on the concrete.

He shook his head. "No thanks Akiko, besides," Lucius grinned savagely, suddenly showing long and pointed canine teeth, "you know I'd much rather play with my food."

Akiko smiled with him and reached up to stroke the side of his face, her long, black nails gently caressing his cheek. "Oh my love," she purred, "perhaps we should dine together?"

Lucius caught her hand just as the nails began to dig into his flesh. A frown flickered across his brow as he kissed Akiko's hand. "Not yet Akiko – you are...safer here - at least for now."

Akiko bent her head to one side in mock sorrow, and for the first time the dim light of the access door bulb fell upon it. Rather than smooth, pale human flesh, one side of her face was covered in leathery pink skin and a large green eye rolled in its socket.

**12.**

The Doctor pushed the slatted blinds of the hotel window apart and gazed out at the city beyond with worried eyes. The red light of dawn was just blossoming into morning and Tokyo was already bustling with traffic. He took a sip of his orange juice, the last remaining part of their ordered breakfast, as Amy pushed open the door to her adjoining room, a piece of half-eaten bagel in her mouth.

"I've got to say it," she mumbled, taking the bagel from her mouth, "that was a fantastic bath!" She was dressed back in her usual jeans and trendy sweatshirt with a fluffy white towel wrapped around her still-wet hair. She threw herself down onto the sofa of their shared lounge. "Good idea to come here Doctor – much swankier than the TARDIS and," she looked around the expensive suite appreciatively before taking another bite from her smoked salmon bagel, "you do have style!"

The Doctor gave a small smile. "It was nearer than the TARDIS and a great deal safer with our 'guest' in tow." He gestured to the other bedroom. "How is she?"

Amy rubbed at her damp hair with the towel. "Still sleeping I think when I popped my head in."

"Probably the mixture of shock and mild concussion," nodded the Doctor.

"Unlike you then – not slept a wink have you?" asked Amy, pointing an accusing finger at him. "You even nipped back to the TARDIS to get our usual clothes."

But the Doctor ignored her question and turned back to the window. Amy rolled her eyes. "Come on, what's in the glass tube then?" But her question was greeted with silence. "Doctor..." she warned.

There was another long pause. "Something that shouldn't be here," he said eventually.

"What do you mean?" Amy glared at his back. "God, you can be _so_ annoying sometimes!" Then he turned to face her and Amy saw the worry in his eyes. "It's alien, isn't it?" she asked.

"That's what I thought."

The Doctor and Amy both turned to see Demora standing in the doorway to her room, wearing a white dressing gown

"How are you feeling?" asked the Doctor.

Demora put her hand to her head but managed a weak smile. "Bit of a headache, but I'm fine. I think I need to thank you both again."

"That's alright," smiled Amy with a shrug, "we do it all the time."

"Perhaps you should tell us about that oil?" suggested the Doctor quietly.

Demora nodded and crossed the room to sit on the sofa next to Amy. "Then I need to tell you all about Osato Chemicals..."

**13.**

Miss Danvier, her appearance immaculate as always, marched from the lift and down the long corridor that led to the labs of Osato Chemicals. She smiled glacially at the occasional employee that scurried past her until she reached a particular lab door.

Danvier slid a card through an electronic security reader next to the door and it rolled open with the pneumatic hiss of compressed air.

The lab beyond was large and filled with row upon row of benches, all covered with sophisticated electronic and chemical analysis equipment. Several white-coated scientists staffed the lab, all bustling about like busy colony ants – each with their assigned task. Danvier surveyed the activity with a satisfied smile on her face.

One of the scientists looked up from where he had been checking a microscope and entering results into a laptop. Japanese, in his mid-thirties, and handsome in a stern way, he crossed the lab to meet Danvier. In contrast to the looks of awe that she received in the corridor, he just gave a small, respectful nod.

"Are we progressing Dr. Kau?" Danvier asked briskly.

Kau nodded. "Yes Sister -" But Danvier glared at him and he lowered his eyes, immediately realising his error. "Yes, Miss Danvier. I anticipate the next phase of synthesis will be completed today."

Danvier's irritation was replaced by a calculating smile. "Excellent – then we are proceeding to schedule." She walked over to a batch of long glass tubes. Each contained a viscous, yellow oil that was being passed through a heated catalyst and into smaller gaseous storage vials.

"The first few batches should be ready to be shipped out by tomorrow morning," Kau continued, following behind her. "Are the conversion units operating correctly?"

"I am assured that they are," nodded Danvier. "I'm sure our 'customers'," she smiled coldly, "are also ready and waiting."

"The assimilation process is very different this time."

"Indeed – a new dawn in so many ways." Danvier took a breath and surveyed the busy lab approvingly. "Well done Kau, but sadly I can't stay. I must try and direct Osato's efforts to finding our lost brother."

"He is cunning – if he turns against us, the experiment could be compromised."

"Don't you think I know that?" snapped Danvier. "And Osato's men are fools and incompetents. How he has risen to his position baffles me!" She turned back towards the lab door. "But I'm telling you Kau, I don't want to end this without seeing our brother by my side – either once more under our wing, or," her eyes flashed angrily, "crucified as a pariah!"


	3. Chapter 3

**14.**

Amy sat back on the sofa, her damp hair forgotten as she listened to Demora's story.

"I've worked for Osato Chemicals ever since I left university. They were a good employer – one of the biggest independent companies in Tokyo - and my family were proud of me." Demora smiled, idly touching the jewelled piercing in her nose. "After a six month training period, I found myself in one of the research labs – exactly the type of thing I wanted to do with my degree. I was working with the organic chemistry, developing new biodegradable plastics and cleaner fuels that we could then sell on to the bigger firms." She took a sudden breath and looked at the Doctor. "Why am I telling you all this?" she laughed nervously.

The Doctor smiled encouragingly. "Go on Demora..."

"Mr Osato – he's the head of the company – was a good man I think. I didn't see him more than a few times after I completed my training – he actually shook my hand when I received my diploma." Her eyes were far away now, remembering better times. "Everyone said he was the ideal boss – firm, yet fair – and with a fantastic head for both industry and business."

"So what happened?" asked Amy.

"There was some kind of take-over about six months ago" sighed Demora. "There's a woman – Miss Danvier. She's American I think, or British – not Japanese anyway. Osato is still there, but I think he takes orders from her now."

"And it was this Miss Danvier that started changing things?" asked the Doctor, leaning forwards.

Demora nodded, her eyes wide with fear now. "Almost overnight. One morning I arrived and found that a dozen other graduates in my lab had been assigned other posts in the company. I was faced with a dozen strangers, led by a man called Dr Kau. He explained that the company was developing new research projects."

"This new oil?" interrupted the Doctor.

"That was the main element in some kind of research project. They wanted to distil it, break it down and change it somehow, but they were using techniques that were untried, and even some I'd never heard of at all! I didn't like it, but I couldn't face leaving..."

"So you did a bit of midnight snooping!" smiled Amy.

"I knew Danvier had increased security – but not by that much. I was lucky to get out."

The Doctor held up the vial that contained the yellow oil and regarded it gravely. "I think we had better pay a visit to Osato Chemicals..."

**15.**

Amy groaned. "You can never let it go can you?"

The Doctor looked at her in surprise. "Pardon me?"

"I thought we were going to see the Botanical gardens today? See a bit more of Tokyo?"

"I can't." He held up the vial again. "This is alien, Amy – something's happening here that shouldn't."

"And it's our job to stop it I suppose."

"Yes," shouted the Doctor, suddenly angry. "Yes it is, because if I don't nobody will!"

Amy looked at him as if he'd slapped her in the face, then without another word, walked out of the lounge and back to her room.

The Doctor closed his eyes and sighed as he heard the door slam. "Amy!" he cried, leaping to his feet and following her. "Amy, I'm sorry!"

"Go away!" came the yell from behind the door.

****************

The two men, dressed in the brown uniform of Osato Security, walked slowly along the gloomy tunnels that ran underneath Tokyo, their torches flashing in the darkness. They paused whilst one of them consulted a small electronic handheld map that showed the network of tunnels, his worried face bathed in the blue glow from its' tiny screen.

He flashed his torch onto a panel on the wall that read '31'. "This section hasn't been covered yet."

His partner nodded, an automatic pistol gripped in his other hand. Then he paused and wrinkled his nose. "Can you smell something?"

Suddenly, a blood-curdling shriek came from the darkness ahead.

****************

Amy sat outside the small cafe in the park and stared at her untouched cup of coffee.

She knew she was wrong, but hated to admit it – especially after the Doctor had been so apologetic. It had always been one of her faults, ever since she was little and had to get on with her older 'perfect' sister. When she was eight years old, one of her sulks had lasted over a week – or so her parents had told her. And told her, and told her...

Still, she reflected, she was partly right. This new life with the Doctor was difficult to adjust to. It was exciting, exhilarating, funny and brilliant – just like him. But it was also frightening, deadly, and so...well, continuous. The Doctor found trouble wherever he went. It was part of the deal.

Amy took a first sip of coffee and watched the busy park around her, before pulling out her mobile. She had taken Demora's number before she had left with the Doctor. It was time to get back on the horse.

No, she wouldn't change it for anything.

**16.**

The Doctor stood with his hands in the pockets of his long brown coat as he gazed up at the impressive Osato building, his spiky hair blowing in the breeze. He glanced at Demora who stood nervously next to him. "Far as you go, I think."

"What do you mean?" she asked - a note of annoyance in her voice. "I can show you where the labs are."

The Doctor shook his head. "Too dangerous – they'll recognise you straight away. I can find the labs on my own. Besides, I hope Amy will call soon and I need you to meet her. Can't have your mobile going off while we're in there can we?" He put his hands on her shoulders. "Stay close, but stay safe."

Demora watched him as he turned and strode through the automatic doors, exuding confidence from every pore. Then after a moment, she too turned and hurried away.

******************

Amy frowned. This was the third time she had called Demora's mobile, but it was going straight to voice-mail each time. Could something have happened already?

She drained the last of her coffee and got to her feet. She knew roughly where the Osato building was located from their encounter the previous evening. It was time to get a bus or tram back there – definitely not a subway train after last time – and find out what was happening. If the Doctor was in trouble, and Amy guessed that he most likely was, it was up to her to try and save him - just as he had risked everything for her on the 'Solar Queen'.

Amy left the park and got to the edge of the road, pausing to let the traffic ease so she could cross to the tram stop.

Suddenly a car screeched to a halt in front of her and the back door was flung open.

Amy stepped backwards automatically, but collided with somebody who grabbed at her arms.

With lightning reflexes, Amy twisted, dropped her shoulder and threw her assailant to the ground. But two more figures, both dressed in ripped denims and wearing dark hooded tops, leapt from the car and dragged her into it as she cried out.

The car door slammed shut, and the car accelerated away with a squeal of tyres.

Inside, Amy still struggled with her two attackers. "Let go of me you -" she yelled furiously. But suddenly she screamed as the hood fell back from one of them to reveal a Japanese youth – perhaps twenty years old. His mouth was open and revealed two long, pointed fangs as he lunged towards Amy's neck with a triumphant hiss.

**17.**

The Doctor grinned as the lift doors shut in front of him and he started to descend.

It had been simple getting past the security at the reception desk. His psychic paper was a gift when it came to that sort of thing and saved a lot of messy explanations. In fact, the Doctor wondered how he ever used to manage without it.

He inspected the control panel inside the lift and tapped a few keys. As he expected, the lower floors were security coded, but a quick burst from his sonic screwdriver soon overrode the locks. The Doctor grinned happily to himself, flipping the screwdriver in the air before stowing it back in his jacket pocket.

It was only a few moments later when, with a soft chime, the lift doors opened and the Doctor poked his head out, looking up and down the corridor. Fortunately there was nobody in sight, so he strode confidently out. "Act as if you own the place Doctor!" he smiled.

The right wall of the corridor was concrete, but the left side was half metal and half glass, revealing a series of laboratories beyond. Doors to the labs were set at regular intervals and the Doctor could see dozens of white-coated Japanese scientists busy at microscopes, centrifuges and computers.

Suddenly, a door to one of the labs hissed open and two scientists – one man, one woman – walked out. Both were Japanese and in their mid-twenties. As they caught sight of the Doctor, they both looked surprised and glanced at each other nervously.

The Doctor just grinned. "I'm looking for Miss Danvier, have you seen her?"

Just as he guessed, the mention of Danvier's name caused the two to suddenly avoid his gaze. With a small shake of their heads, they both hurried past the Doctor and up the corridor.

"Oh yes!" Clicking his tongue in satisfaction, the Doctor danced across the corridor and dodged through the door where they had emerged just before it slid shut behind him.

Amazed that his luck was still holding, the Doctor looked around the laboratory and rubbed his hands with glee. There was nobody else there - only a computer terminal, racks of chemicals, and the means to analyse them. He walked across to the racks and nodded with satisfaction as he saw vials of the same yellowish oil that he had taken from Demora.

The Doctor grinned from ear to ear with childish pleasure – it was time to get to work!

**18.**

All she could see was blurred images. Dark shapes moving in the shadows.

Amy shook her head in an effort to clear it and immediately wished she hadn't. The last time she had felt like this was when she had gone out on the town with Liz to try and forget about Alex – downing shots until three in the morning. Her head pounded like it was about to burst, throbbing painfully.

No, it wasn't her head – it was her neck.

Amy took a sharp intake of breath as she suddenly remembered what had happened. She tried to touch her neck but couldn't. She blinked rapidly and looked down to see the concrete floor moving beneath her.

It was then she realised that two youths were dragging her through a dark tunnel, each gripping one of her arms.

"What are you doing?" she moaned, but the youths didn't reply. "Where are you taking me?"

She tried to struggle, but it was no use. Her muscles felt like rubber; like she had been drugged. Amy could feel a mixture of anger and panic rising up in her. "Tell me!" she shouted, struggling and twisting again.

Suddenly, a cool breeze washed over her and she knew they had entered a large chamber.

"Let her go!"

It was a man's voice – soft and silky, yet full of authority.

Almost immediately, Amy was dropped to the floor. She put her hands out to stop herself from being hurt from the short fall and took a few ragged breaths before looking up.

She was in a circular room about forty feet across with various access doors and tunnels leading off at regular intervals. The centre of the room was several feet lower than the ledge that ran around the circumference of the chamber, making it almost like an amphitheatre. Mounted in the ceiling, slowly rotating with a low hum was a huge circular fan.

Inside the chamber were about twenty of the Japanese youths that looked like the ones that had attacked the Doctor and Amy the night before, and all dressed in dark hooded tops and ripped jeans. They stood or sat on the ledge watching Amy like a hungry pack of wolves.

But standing in the centre of the chamber was a figure in a faded orange top – the hood pushed back to reveal a Western youth with short dark hair and green eyes that gleamed in the darkness.

Amy shrank back in fear with a terrified gasp as Lucius grinned, revealing his long canine teeth. He raised his arms mockingly towards her. "I am Lucius, welcome to my domain..."

**19.**

The Doctor frowned and blew out a breath, running his hands through his spiky hair. He sat back in the lab chair and took off his glasses. The last test had confirmed it without doubt, but it was certainly different from when he had last analysed it, although then he did have K9 to help.

He took another peek through the microscope before glancing at the row of slides he had prepared –all covered with a sample of the yellow oil. His fingers tapped impatiently on the bench before he sat back again at looked at the small computer screen next to the microscope. The molecular structure of an organic compound rotated automatically like some complex screen-saver.

The Doctor bit his lip in thought. "Definitely more complex than last time," he murmured. "What have they added? Looks like some kind of polymer chain. That triple bond," he pointed to the screen, "makes you so reactive too..."

Suddenly, the sound of a blaring klaxon exploded around the lab.

The Doctor looked up in alarm. "Whoops – time to be going Doctor!"

He jumped to his feet, flicked off the computer and pocketed the slides and samples he had collected, before dashing to the lab door. Punching the door panel, the Doctor squeezed through almost before it had time to open and scurried down the corridor.

"Why can you never find a place to hide when you need one?" he muttered irritably to himself, because he could see what was about to happen.

Scientists in all the other labs had looked up from their work and were evacuating into the corridor. He could no longer go un-noticed - being the only non Japanese and without a white lab coat. An instant later, he heard the sound of running feet from an intersection ahead of him just before two security guards appeared. Both were carrying raised automatic pistols.

The Doctor skidded to a halt. He knew his psychic paper would be of little help – increased adrenalin levels interfered with the psychic field it generated. Better to go with the old fashioned approach.

The Doctor raised his hands above his head and grinned. "Morning! Don't suppose you two know where the canteen is?"

But the guards ignored his greeting and one grabbed his hands whilst the other levelled a pistol at him.

"Hey, watch it," protested the Doctor. "I could be a canteen inspector!"

"Oh I doubt that – Doctor."

The Doctor turned at the sound of the woman's voice behind him. It was elegant Western woman with long red-brown hair and dressed in an expensive business suit. But his eyes widened as he saw Demora standing next to her - held in the tight grip of another security guard.

"You were right my dear – he was down here," Danvier purred.

**20.**

"You must be Miss Danvier," said the Doctor carefully. "Demora's told me all about you."

Danvier smiled coldly. "Has she? How sweet – likewise about you, Doctor."

The Doctor's expression hardened. "Drop the act Danvier – I know what you are."

"Really?" Danvier took a step towards the Doctor and gazed into his eyes. "Yes... yes, perhaps you do."

"Then you need to know that I'll stop you."

Danvier laughed. "I don't think so." She grabbed Demora's chin and her long, polished nails began to dig painfully into the flesh until she cried out in pain. "This one thought the same – I thought she had been taken care of, but it seems she has the lives of a cat."

"Who doesn't?" shrugged the Doctor with a wry smile. "More, in fact..."

"No Doctor," spat Danvier, "you only live twice!"

Before anyone could act, Danvier suddenly snatched a gun from the security guard next to her, and with her free hand, threw Demora to the ground.

"No!" shouted the Doctor, struggling against the guards that held him.

But Danvier ignored him, pointed the gun at the prone figure of Demora, and pulled the trigger.

*********************

In the underground chamber, the youths howled in laughter at Lucius and his theatrical Eastern European accent. He just grinned even more, and took a languid bow. "Come on – what else are you supposed to say when this kinda' thing happens?"

Still crouched on the floor where she had been dropped, Amy shrank back in fear as Lucius turned to face her again. "So you're the stranger's friend." It was a statement, not a question. "The man that smelled so ...different." Lucius took a step towards her and inhaled deeply. "You too... not as strongly, but still there..." His eyes gleamed as he bent towards down towards her

"Oh my God," Amy whispered. Her throat was dry with fear and her heart hammered in her chest. "You're...vampires!"

But Lucius laughed and shook his head as he stood back up. "Vampires? Oh no, we're not a myth. We're quite real!"

He started to laugh again, and as he did so he began to change. The man that was Lucius melted away to be replaced by a spindly bat-like alien with orange skin and an ugly long snout that as filled with sharp, pointed teeth. The creature puffed out its chest and spread its huge hooked wings.

"We are Krillitanes!"

Amy screamed as all around her, the youths did the same – morphing into alien creatures before her eyes.

The air sang with their terrifying screech.

_**Next Time: **__The Doctor must rescue Amy and stop the Krillitanes from turning Tokyo into a '__**Breeding Ground'.**_

**City of Twilight – Confidential**

This is a very interesting Confidential to write as the story was almost never written!

When it came time to write it, I had just had a break of a few weeks from writing and I just couldn't get my heart back into it. Not so much writer's block - as I knew roughly the kind of story I wanted – but more a writer's apathy! I had to turn to two friends to get me back into it again (a big thanks to Nathan and James), and wrote the prologue almost kicking and screaming.

But it did the trick. The prologue read well and I was hooked on writing again.

This story is a real example of how I would write for the New Series against the style of the Classic series. I knew from the start that I wanted modern day Tokyo and the Krillitanes to give an 'urban vampire' tale.

So what would have been different?

It's all about pace.

In my view, a single 45 minute episode now contains about the same material as three 25 minute episodes from the seventies or early to mid eighties. More if you turn to a sixties slow-burner, where a new episode has the same plot as a 4 part story! Here, I'm writing what would essentially be the first three episodes of say a six part Pertwee or Baker.

The pace of the New Series is frenetic. The number of characters that get any real screen time has been drastically reduced as there simply isn't enough time to do them justice. Look at any single episode and its' amazing (and testament to the skill of the guest actors and directors) that we get such memorable characters as Madame de Pompadour, Jabe, Sally Sparrow or Jenny.

In the two part stories of course, you do have more time, but my instinct is to always drive the pace up to echo the show on TV. In '**City of Twilight'** I had great fun for the first half of the story by introducing all my characters and moving them around on the 'chessboard' to set up the second half and the next episode.

The Classic series would have set the story in London of course, and Teru Osato would have naturally been Burt Kwouk! Sister Danvier would also probably been Pamela Salem.

But in the New Series, the sky's the limit, so I went for George Takei as Osato (a bit _Heroes_ I know but I couldn't resist, and can anyone spot the Bond link?), '_Battlestar Galactica_'s Mary McDonnell as Sister Danvier, and BBC's _Merlin_ himself Colin Morgan, as Lucius.

So everything's set up for the Season 2 finale of **TARDIS Adventures** in '**Breeding Ground'**!


End file.
